A Game of Thirst
by MadLuvBabe
Summary: *Takes place after Mockingjay, but before the Epilogue* The Hunger Games have been abolished for years now, and Katniss and Peeta are enjoying married life. Suddenly, their world is sent reeling again, as the Capitol presents them with the opportunity to participate in a different kind of game. One that will test them in more ways than they can imagine. Explicit Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss squeezed her eyes tightly as she awoke, trying to will herself back to sleep. But the chirping of the birds outside soon made it clear that that was not going to happen. She opened her eyes. The morning light was muted by the drawn curtains of the balcony, but she could still tell it would be a lovely, sunny day. She shifted slightly and felt an arm tighten around her waist. She glanced over her shoulder. Peeta's face was buried in her thick brown hair, but he didn't seem to notice, still snoring slightly. She grinned lovingly at her husband.

 _He must still be exhausted from last night_. She thought to herself. _I've really got to start taking it easier on him. Wouldn't want to wear him out._

But the smile on her face turned devilish as she remembered the long and vigorous night she and Peeta had shared. She spied the tattered remains of her lingerie on the floor and bit her lip at the memory of Peeta ripping the fabric off of her.

She ran her fingers lightly down her husband's arm and settled closer in the warm circle of his arms. He instinctively pulled her tighter, his chest hard and hot against her back, his thighs perfectly fitting against her ass. She could feel the thickness of his semi-hard dick pressed against the cleft of her cheeks. She grinned.

 _Ready again, are we?_ She flipped around in the bed, further tangling the sheets that were looped around her ankles. Peeta's eyelids fluttered as she moved. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, and slid her hand between their bodies to grasp his cock. She stroked it lightly as she gently kissed him awake. He responded slowly, but positively, giving a little moan in her mouth and sliding closer, looping his arm around her waist to squeeze her ass. She giggled as his dick hardened in her hand. She pulled back and propped herself up on her elbow, to look at him.

He gazed up at her, his eyes heavy lidded with a mix of sleepiness and desire.

"Well, good morning to you too." He murmered. He tangled his fingers in her hair, playing with it. She smiled and gave him another deep, loving kiss.

"Are you complaining?" She whispered against his lips, still sliding her fingers gently up and down the length of his rigid penis. He shook his head slowly, letting his lips brush back and forth against hers.

"Absolutely not."

"Good." She shimmied down the bed, gripping his dick a bit harder, and knelt between his legs. She made sure his eyes were locked on hers before she parted her lips and slowly slid her mouth down on his dick.

"Mmm...Katniss..." He breathed. She went to work. She bobbed her head up and down on him, letting her hand join in when she could no longer take any more of him in her mouth. Peeta's cock was proportionate to his stocky build, and even though they had been married for almost a year now, Katniss still struggled to fit it in her mouth. But she didn't let him see that. No matter how much her jaw sometimes ached after cramming as much of his dick between her lips as she could.

He groaned now, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. He gave long, gentle thrusts up into her mouth, and she stopped moving, letting him fuck her face the way she knew he loved. He began to move faster, his moans becoming louder.

"Fuck...baby...Ah, I'm gonna cum."

She didn't move, but she angled her head down so that he couldn't end up choking her. As expected, Peeta gave one last, hard thrust as he went over the edge, and the tip of his dick slipped into her throat as the first stream of cum shot from his body. Katniss struggled to swallow with his cock so far in her mouth, but it was a challenge, and most of it came pouring back out and ran down his shaft. Finally, with one last shudder, he relaxed back on the bed, his grip in her hair lessening. He stroked her head gently.

"Fuck. That was amazing."

Katniss lifted off of Peeta's now softening cock, swallowing whatever was still in her mouth and sat back on her heels.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" She grinned. He laughed, propping himself up on his elbows. Katniss leaned forward and gave her husband a deep, sticky kiss. He didn't seem to mind. He palmed one of her breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Your turn?" He whispered, kissing across her jaw line to her neck. Katniss opened her mouth to respond, but the rumble of her stomach cut her off. Peeta met her gaze, holding back a laugh.

"Um, maybe after breakfast," She suggested.

Peeta chuckled. "Sounds good. I'll cook. You've worked hard enough this morning." He gave her another quick kiss and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Just let me shower quickly." Katniss watched his retreating back, taking a moment to appreciate his ass. She rolled off of the bed and crossed the room to throw open the curtains. The sun wasn't very high in the sky yet, and the morning mist was only just clearing. Katniss opened the doors and stepped out into the brisk morning. Her nipples hardened immediately in the cool air, and a gentle breeze danced between her damp thighs. She smiled at the clear blue sky. Perhaps they could go on a picnic today. There was a rustle from below and Katniss looked down at the front yard.

Two men in white Capital uniforms were striding up the front walk. As she watched, one of the men looked up and noticed her and stopped dead in his tracks. She lifted an eyebrow in amusement as he gawked at her naked body, entirely visible through the wrought iron railing of the balcony. The second officer noticed his partner's distraction and followed his gaze. His mouth dropped open, and the manila folder in his hands fell to the ground. Katniss cocked one hip and crossed her arms, just under her full, perky breasts.

"You know," she called. "It's impolite to stare."

The first man didn't move a muscle, but the second, clearly the more experienced of the two, seemed to recover, and focused his gaze on the house in front of him instead. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Pardon us, madam. Erm, might you be Miss Katniss Everdeen?"

"Mellark."

"I'm sorry?"

" _Mrs._ Katniss Everdeen- _Mellark_. And I have a feeling you know exactly who I am. What do you want?"

"Erm...we have a message for you, from President Stark." He seemed to remember the folder at that point and scrambled to retrieve it from the slightly frosty ground.

Katniss's eyes narrowed. _President Stark, eh?_ The man had replaced Snow after his death, and while he was quite an improvement, the man was an idiot. _But I suppose I'll take stupid over sadistic maniac anyday._

Katniss turned on her heel, heading back towards the balcony doors.

"Tell Stark he can shove his message up his ass. I want nothing to do with the capital."

"Wait!" The man pleaded. Katniss paused on the threshold of her bedroom. She could hear the shower turning off, and Peeta singing to himself. The warmth from inside of the house teased her skin, enticing her. "President Stark has an offer for you! He wants to begging a retribution program for the survivors of the Hunger Games legacy!"

"Survivors? Don't you mean _champions_?" She spat, turning around. "Stark didn't start the games. He didn't end them either. He has no connection to what we went through, other than watching for thirty years before we finally put an end to that fucked up ritual sacrifice that you, no doubt, spent years cuddled in your cozy Capital homes cheering on! Who did you root for, when I was in the games, huh? Me? Peeta? Who?"

"Miss...Miss Everdeen..."

" _Mellark!_ " She hissed. "I'm not interested in any retribution from the president. I don't want anything from him, and neither does my husband. So piss off, before I call the authorities and tell them you two are trespassing." She eyed the first officer, who had yet to take his eyes off of her naked body. She grinned. "And engaging in voyeurism, too."

The young man blushed furiously and dropped his eyes. Katniss turned her back on the men and went back into her room, closing the doors behind her.

Peeta was just stepping out of the bathroom, a towel around his hips, and another in his hands, scrubbing at his wet hair. He frowned at her.

"Is someone in the yard?"

She shook her head.

"No one of importance. Now, where's my breakfast?" She crossed over to him, brazenly eyeing his dripping body. She spied a droplet of water, running a path down his abdomen and bent to lick it up. Peeta shivered.

"Jeez, you're freezing."

"Oh? Am I?" She threw her arms around her husband's midsection, pressing her naked body to his. He flinched back.

"Gah! Katniss!" He struggled to get away from her icy embrace. She laughed, devilishly.

"Hey, you're supposed to love me! Even when I'm cold!" He managed to break free, laughing now and he bolted through the bedroom door and took off down the hallway. Katniss followed, her bare feet slapping against the polished wooden floors. "Get back here and love me!" She hollered, and chased her husband down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE- Many of the characters in this story will be made up from my own mind, but will take inspiration from some original characters. I give Suzanne Collins all credit for creation of her original characters.

Katniss licked salt from her fingers and snatched the last piece of bacon from the plate while Peeta was distracted with the orange juice. He appraised his wife while she crunched.

"I see your appetite only grows by the day." Katniss smacked his bare bicep.

"How rude! Perhaps if you weren't such a good cook, I wouldn't eat so much."

He grinned. "How can I complain about that?" He leaned towards her. Katniss closed her eyes, expecting his warm kiss. But instead, he snatched the rest of the bacon from her fingers, popping it in his mouth, and stood.

"Hey!"

Peeta only chuckled, picking up the plates from the kitchen table. "Do me a favor, babe? Grab the paper for me, while I clean up."

Katniss grumbled something about bacon thieves, but obligingly got up. She grabbed a throw blanket from the living room couch as she passed, wrapping it around her naked body and went to the door.

The newspaper was right where it usually was, sitting on the doorstep. But tucked up beside it was a large manila folder. Katniss hissed through her teeth.

 _Pushy bastards..._ She thought.

"Kat? Is it not out there?"

"No, it's here! Just a sec..." She debated throwing the folder in the bushes, but that wasn't a very good hiding spot. She could just leave it on the step...but Peeta would be sure to notice it whenever he left the house. Finally she scooped up the surprisingly heavy folder, as well as the paper and returned to the kitchen.

"I thought you got lost out there." Peeta grinned over his steaming mug of coffee, settled back at the kitchen table. He raised his eyebrows at the package she had tried to hide behind the newspaper. "What's that?"

 _Always so damn perceptive._ "Nothing. Just some crap that Stark sent us. I was gonna toss it."

"President Stark?" Peeta leaned back in his chair, his eyes widening in interest. _Crap._ "Well, what is it?"

"I'm not totally sure. His men said something about an offer for retribution for Hunger Games champions..."

"Retribution? Wait...his men? Was that who was in the yard this morning?" Peeta's eyes narrowed. "His men saw you like _that_?" He gestured to his wife's still naked form, as she had deposited the throw blanket back on the couch on her way in.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Let's try to focus on one thing at a time, dear." She sank into the seat beside him. "Peeta, I don't want any involvement with the President, or the Capitol. They've affected our lives enough. We're free now. We're happy. We don't need any retribution. They're just trying to make themselves feel better and, quite frankly, they don't deserve to feel better. They deserve to live with the guilt of knowing what they put Panem through for the rest of their lives."

Peeta placed his hand over Katniss's. "Babe, I agree with you. And believe me; I have no plans to go on a day trip to the Capitol any time soon. But let's just open it. This 'retribution' thing could be interesting. It can't hurt to see what Stark has to say. If we're not interested, we toss it and go on with our day."

Katniss bit her lip, staring at the heavy folder in her hands. Finally she heaved a sigh, and slid the package towards her husband. "Fine. But we're just looking."

Peeta slit the envelope open with the back of his coffee spoon and a thin, sleek screen and a stack of papers slid out on to the table. He picked up the screen and immediately it brightened. "We may have to look _and_ listen."

"Capitol Automated Communication System. Please state your full name."

"Peeta Mellark." He spoke clearly and firmly.

"Accessing voice recognition system." They waited as a little circle spun on the screen. Finally the screen blinked and President Stark's face appeared.

"Hello, esteemed Hunger Games Champion, or family member! This is your president, Phineous Stark, and I extend to you warm greetings from the Capitol."

"Ugh, gimme a break." Katniss muttered. Peeta shushed her. The screen changed and began to show clips of past Hunger Games, wars and riots throughout Panem. Katniss felt sick.

"As citizens of Panem, we are all aware of the history of turmoil our country bears. We have 75 years of memories of the horrific competition referred to as the Hunger Games, which you, as champions and family members, are more familiar with than most. As a nation, we extend the most sincere of apologies to all victims, survivors and family members of Tributes who participated in the Games."

" _Participated?_ It wasn't exactly voluntary!" She chose to ignore the fact that _she_ had actually volunteered.

"Shh, Kat!"

The screen shows Stark's face again. He was a golden skinned man, with blonde hair that had clearly once been very full and lustrous. It was now fairly thin on top, but that didn't stop his more tossing it frequently. "Of course, there is nothing we can say or do that will heal the hurts caused by the Hunger Games, or bring back the hundreds of people who perished in the competitions."

"Not _people._ Children! Children died, you ignoramus!"

"Katniss, shut up!"

"However, we could not hold our heads up in pride, as citizens of this great nation, if we did not do whatever we could to make amends to those who have suffered. Therefore, I propose, an opportunity for you, Hunger Games Champion or family member!" A new image popped on to the screen. Katniss didn't recognize the 3D depiction of a forest, edged in what appeared to be beaches, surrounded by a moat-like circle of water, but she recognized the shape. She cursed under her breath.

"Is that...is that a new arena?" She whispered. This time Peeta said nothing.

"A new competition! One in which the focus is not pain, but pleasure. Where the outcome is not death, but an awakening of life! A game not of hunger, but of thirst. The thirst for love. The thirst for connection!"

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Peeta hissed. Now it was Katniss's turn to shush.

"Competitors will enter the arena with one goal. To seek out other competitors and best them in a physical love demonstration! The competitor who succeeds in connecting with every other competitor the fastest will be named champion!"

"Is he...saying what I _think_ he's saying?"

"That's sick!"

"Why would anyone do that?"

"The winner of this competition will receive funding from the Capitol for life! This includes healthcare, provisions, and school fees. The champion will have a statue of their image erected in the Capitol to honor the lives lost in the 75 years of the Hunger Games. And, most importantly, the champion will win a seat on my board of directors! That's right! A chance to work hand in hand with me towards the betterment of our great land!"

Katniss and Peeta could only gape at the screen.

"Participation is, of course, voluntary. If you do not wish to take advantage of this generous offer, simply sign the enclosed forms, saying as much. But if you do wish to participate in what will surely be an event to be revered and remembered, fill out the enclosed forms and drop them off at your nearest post office. Time is a factor, so we must have all forms returned within the span of one week from the day when you receive this invitation. Should you accept, a representative will soon visit you in your home to further elaborate on the regulations of the competition. For more information, please see the package included. We truly hope you will consider this opportunity to be a part of the transformation of Panem history! Thank you and may your pleasures be always in your reach!"

The two stared at the screen long after it faded to black, after a short blaring rendition of the anthem.

"What...the...actual...fuck?" Katniss peered at Peeta to see if he understood any more than she did, but he still stared at the screen in his hands. Katniss picked up the first of the forms. "Participants...compete to win...bring every other competitor to the height of pleasure? Stark wants us to get into another arena with a bunch of people we don't know and...fuck them all?"

"I always knew the man was stupid, but after this...how could the board be ok with this idea? This is the most idiotic...repugnant..."

"And this is 'retribution'? Ha!"

Peeta looked at Katniss for the first time. "I'll be honest, those prizes sound amazing...government funded living. We wouldn't have to pay to send out kids to school, Kat. And a seat on the board...we could actually influence the making of laws, and regulations. We could make a difference."

"Yeah, but that's _if_ you win! If not, you get thrown into another televised exile for God knows how long, only this time, instead of killing innocent kids, you have to fuck everyone you see. And that's supposed to be some kind of gift to us? A repayment for what we went through in the games?"

Peeta only watched her, his fingers playing with his bottom lip. Katniss's eyes widened slowly.

"Please, don't tell me you're considering it."

Peeta shrugged, standing with his mug and crossing to put it in the sink. "I'm only saying those prizes-"

"Are not worth what they're asking us to do, Peeta! This is just like the first Hunger Games, only with some kind of sick twist! They make it seem like it's this huge honor, and ply you with perks from the Capitol, and visions of grandeur, but all of that is irrelevant when you're in that fucking arena and every minute is a fight to survive."

"But there's no fight to survive here, Kat. No matter what, you'd be coming home."

"To _what_?" Katniss jumped up in rage. "To a marriage where both of us have _recorded_ memories of each other screwing half of Panem? How are we supposed to cope with that?"

"I dunno, ok?! I'm just playing Devil's Advocate here..." He became very focused on washing out the mug.

Katniss could feel an emotion bubbling in her chest, edging out her anger but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. But when Peeta glanced over his shoulder at her, guilt written on his face she realized what the gnawing, aching feeling, that caused her eyes to burn and her throat to tighten, was.

"You...you _want_ to sleep with other people?" It was like all of her fire had been extinguished. She sank back into her chair. Peeta spun around, placing the mug on the counter, his face stricken in horror.

"No! God, no, Katniss! Of course not!"

She nodded, but had to bite her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Peeta crossed over to her and knelt before her, grasping her hands. Ha waited until she met his eyes. "Kat, you know how much I love you. I always have. You are the only one I want...the only one I could ever need. I'm only trying to think about our future."

"But what kind of a future is that, Peeta? What if we do the games and a few months later we find out I'm pregnant. Do you think you'll ever be able to feel one hundred percent certain that that child was yours?"

Peeta winced, but shook his head sharply. "I'm sure they'll have thought about all of that. Contraception and what not."

"But the only way you can know beyond a shadow of a doubt that any child I conceive will always be yours is if I've never slept with anyone else. What if this changes us? How do we know we won't come back and see another's face in our minds when we make love? Or worse, we'll certainly have to suffer through seeing clips of each other with other people again and again. Can you really handle that?"

Peeta assessed his distraught wife for a few moments and then sighed. "Look, we said we'd watch it, and then toss it. Whatever. We won't do it. All of this can go away as quickly as it appeared." He stood and began to gather up the papers and the small screen. He placed the stack on the kitchen counter. "Tomorrow, I'll sign the papers, saying we're not interested, and drop them off at the post office. No big deal. Ok?"

Katniss eyed the stack for a moment, before meeting her husband's eyes.

"Ok." She nodded.

"Ok! So let's go get dressed and go out. We'll get groceries and I'll make you stew for dinner. How's that sound?" As he'd hoped, the mention of lamb stew brought a smile to his wife's face. He grinned. "Good. Come on." He led the way out of the kitchen and, after another brief glance at the stack of papers on the counter, Katniss followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss shivered. She frowned, reluctant to open her eyes. Had she left the balcony doors open before they went to bed? She rolled over, reaching out to leech some of Peeta's heat. But her fingers came up empty, grasping only the cold sheets.

Katniss sat up, scanning the room, but she saw no sign of her husband. Frowning, she slid out of the bed, shivering as her feet touched the cool floor. She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed, throwing it around her bed and pulled open the bedroom door. Most of the house was dark, but she could see a light coming from downstairs. She padded down the hall and down the stairs, following the light to the kitchen.

There, Peeta sat with his back to her, halfway through a box of cookies and sifting through the stack of papers. Katniss frowned and leaned against the doorframe. The muscles in Peeta's bare back flexed as he brought the papers closer to his face to read the fine print.

"Should I get you a magnifying glass?"

Peeta jumped, knocking over the box of cookies, and whirled around. He clutched his heart. "Fuck. You scared the hell out of me, Kat. What are you doing, lurking in the darkness like that?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"…I'm not in the dark…"

Katniss exhaled in frustration. "You know what I mean, Peeta." She crossed towards the table, snatching the papers from his fingers. "What are you doing with this stuff? I thought you were going to throw this away?"

"I was…I _am._ I was just…curious."

"Curious?"

"Yeah. About the logistics…I mean the Games had seventy five years to work out all the details…I just wanted to know how they planned on running this…this…"

"I think 'televised orgy' is the phrase you're looking for." Katniss slid into the seat beside her husband, glancing at the brochure in her hand. It featured the symbol of the Capitol, and a picture of a man and a woman hugging. The man was dressed in Capitol attire, while the woman was dressed in the farming garb of District 11.

 _Some things never really change…_ "Even this picture is bull crap. No one from the Capitol has ever been a part of the games, so they won't be a part of this one. Do they really believe that in the end we're all gonna be racing to hug them in thanks for the exposure to venereal diseases and accidental pregnancy?" She glanced up at her husband to find him chewing slowly and staring wistfully down at the page that listed the prizes. Katniss narrowed her eyes. "You're actually considering this, aren't you?!"

Peeta snapped his eyes back up to his wife's face. "No! No, of course not…I was just…curious."

"…Peeta."

He bounced nervously for a moment before throwing his half finished cookie back into the box with an exasperated sigh. "Ok, maybe I was kinda thinking about it. So what?"

" _So what?_ "

"Katniss, these prizes could keep our family happy and healthy for life! Free health care! School fees paid! The prizes from us winning the games won't last forever, Kat. We have to think about the future."

"Peeta, I thought we agreed that it wasn't worth it!"

"No, Katniss, _you_ agreed. I…I gave in."

"You 'gave in'?" Katniss's face melted into a mask of hurt and Peeta immediately regretted his words.

"No…I…I dunno." He pushed back from the table and stood, unable to keep his energy subdued.

"Is that what this relationship is, Peeta? I want something and you just give in? I thought we were a team…"

Peeta leaned against the kitchen counter, pulling nervously at the fabric of his gray boxer shorts. "We are, but…well, you know how _headstrong_ you can be. Sometimes it's just easier to…"

"To _what_ , Peeta?" Katniss stood, irritation igniting her blood. Her chair squealed against the tiled floor and she shoved it back. "To _pacify_ me? To give me what I want so I won't throw a tantrum? Like I'm a four year old?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Peeta, we're adults. We're married, for fuck's sake! If you have an opinion, just tell me, and we'll talk about it like normal people!"

"Fine! I want to do the competition!"

Katniss's mouth fell open in shock. Peeta shrugged obstinately. Katniss ground her teeth together, throwing the papers back on to the table.

" _No._ "

"No?"

"That's right. We're not doing it."

"I thought we were a 'team', Kat. I thought we were going to 'talk about it'."

"Peeta, this is out of the question. It's asinine! It's just another way for the Capitol to humiliate us while forcing us to pretend like it's some big honour!" She paced back and forth across the kitchen. "You were in the games… _twice_! You remember what it was like. Do you really want to go through all of that again?"

"It's not the same, Kat! This isn't like the games! No one has to die! It's just sex!"

Katniss's motion halted and she stared at her husband as a wave of hurt crashed over her.

"It's _just_ sex?" She repeated quietly. Peeta winced, realizing his mistake.

"No, Katniss, that's not what I-"

"Well, forgive me, Peeta!" Katniss snapped, her voice thick with emotion. "Forgive me for thinking that _sex_ was something important! Something that I shared only with my husband and that he shared only with me! I guess I was just being _childish_ again, huh?"

"Kat, come on." He took a step towards her, but she backed away.

"No, no, you're right, Peeta! It's _just sex!_ I'll tell you what, why don't _you_ do the games, and go have all the sex you want! And maybe I'll call up Gale and see what he's been up to lately!"

Peeta flinched back as if she'd struck him. Katniss bit her lip, knowing she'd gone too far, but she was too angry to care. She turned on her heel and stomped back up the stairs to their room.

She paced the floor of their room, too riled up to go back to sleep. The moonlight streamed in from the balcony curtains, bleaching the room white.

As she paced, her anger ebbed, slowly replaced by guilt. She sank on to the end of the bed.

 _I shouldn't have thrown Gale at him…_ She knew how much Peeta hated the history she had with Gale. She hadn't spoken to him in ages, but the mere mention of his name was normally enough to set Peeta's temper off.

She dropped her head into her hands. _Could I sleep with someone else?_ More importantly, she _wouldn't_. But that was because she was in a committed relationship, and would never do anything to betray that.

"Clearly Peeta had no problem with betraying me…" She muttered to herself, getting up and walking over to the balcony doors. She slid the curtains back and looked out into the courtyard. _But it wouldn't_ really _be a betrayal if I was ok with it…but could I ever be?_ Truly, she'd never have to actually _watch_ him sleep with someone else, if she didn't want to. And she didn't. But knowing it was happening…still made her feel sick.

 _What if he finds someone else?_ She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Peeta stepped into the room.

He stared at his wife's silhouette against the window. Guilt churned in his stomach. They didn't fight very often, but whenever they did, he always felt like shit after. His own harsh words played back in his head over and over, accompanied by the memory of her face, crumpled in pain. He couldn't breathe easily until he had apologized, had seen her smile and knew he was forgiven. He crossed the room silently, coming up behind her, and slid his hands down her silk-covered arms.

Katniss closed her eyes and leaned back into his warm chest. Peeta wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered into her hair. "I didn't mean it…any of it. I was being stupid and selfish. Of course we won't do the stupid games. I would never hurt you like that. I was just…thinking crazy."

Katniss frowned. "But…what if you weren't?"

"…What?"

She turned around in his arms, propping her chin on his chest and looking up into his eyes. "I mean…Peeta, I will _never_ be completely ok with you sleeping with someone else. Even the idea of it makes me want to go find my bow and arrows." Peeta chuckled slightly.

"Easy, Mocking Jay. I'm not going to sleep with anybody."

"But…if I agreed…if it were for a good cause…"

Peeta's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Are you saying you want to do the games?"

Katniss pulled back slightly. "Do I want to be locked in an arena, knowing I have to sleep with everyone in it when the only person I want is my husband? No. But…do I want the knowledge that our future is secure, and we'll never have to worry or want for anything? Yeah…how could I not?"

Peeta gave a small grin. "So…?"

Katniss chewed on her lip and pulled out of her husband's arms to resume pacing. "I know you didn't mean what you said before about it being _just sex._ But I think what makes it mean more is the fact that we love each other. If we didn't…well then it _would_ be just sex…"

"Like it would be if we had to do it with someone else."

"Unless…you happened to really like it with someone else…maybe like it better than when you're with me…" Katniss sank on to the edge of the bed. Peeta frowned.

"Baby, no…" He crossed to the bed and knelt before her, taking her hands. "First of all, the thought of _anyone_ being better in bed than you is…laughable." Katniss couldn't hide her smile at that. "I mean sometimes I worry that I won't be able to keep up with you…to satisfy you the way you deserve…it's more likely that _you'd_ find someone you liked better than me."

"Peeta, that could _never_ happen. I mean…I went up against the _President_ for you. I love you. Not to mention, I have never once been anything less than satisfied with you. I mean, sometimes I can barely _walk_ after."

Peeta grinned and sat on the bed beside his wife. "So I think this all boils down to trust. I mean…that's odd to say when you're talking about sleeping with other people. But if you trust me, and I trust you…we both know what this is nothing but a means to an end. Just some actions we're going through in order to live the rest of our lives, happy and in love. It's no different than what we had to do the first time we went through the games."

Katniss winced. "Although hopefully the memories of _this_ won't be haunting our dreams for the rest of our lives…"

Peeta nodded. "What I mean is…I know that those things you did say nothing more about your character than you're strong, and brave, and you do what you have to to survive. I don't think you're a murderer…"

"And I don't think you're a cheater." Katniss nodded, catching on.

"So…" Peeta's leg bounced, a nervous habit. "Are we doing this?"

Katniss took a slow, deep breath before responding. "If at any time this gets too hard, we back out. We find someplace to hunker down together until someone wins, and then we come home. Deal?"

"Deal."

A slow grin spread over Katniss's face. "Then let's go win this thing."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kat, the officials are here! Aren't you ready yet?"

"Gimme a minute!" Katniss hollered back. She was ready. She had woken up at five in the morning and had been unable to sleep since. It had been three days since they had received the letter telling them that the officials would be coming today to accompany them to the Capitol for the week of orientation.

Katniss sat on the edge of the bed, showered, dressed and made up. She knew how these things worked. She knew that the entire nation would be watching them leave their house this morning and make the trip into the Capitol. She had found a pretty, pale blue dress, a little light for early spring, but she knew it would make her dark hair and eyes pop. She had fished some make up out of a drawer she hadn't opened in years, and shakily lined her eyes and coated her lashes in mascara. Then, though it made her nauseous, she braided her hair back, in a way she hadn't since she had walked out of the games for the last time, four years ago. With all that done, and no need to pack any of their own belongings, she had sat down on the edge of the bed, and remained there, trying to reassure herself that this was the right choice, even as Peeta had awoken, gotten ready and made breakfast. She had refused to eat; she didn't want anything in her stomach if it decided to empty itself.

Peeta's footsteps echoed down the hall and he appeared in the doorway. He took one look at his wife, still sitting in exactly the same spot she had been when he woke up, and he sighed. "Kat, if you're having second thoughts, we don't have to do this. We can tell those people to leave, get undressed and go back to bed." He crossed the room slowly and sank down onto the bed beside her, sliding an arm around her waist. "Say the word, and this can all go away."

Katniss leaned her forehead against her husband's and closed her eyes. "How is all of this so much _easier_ for you? Just the thought of walking back into an arena…into the _Capitol_ , makes me feel like I'm going to throw up."

"None of this is easy for me, Katniss. But if you'll remember, I've always been a bit better at hiding my feelings than you."

Katniss couldn't help but smile at that. It was true. All through the first games, Peeta had played the part: waving at adoring fans, giving charming interviews, doing exactly what was expected of him, despite the fear and angry that must have been boiling up inside him. He was so good at hiding his feelings that he had hid his feelings for _her_ for most of their lives.

She opened her eyes and stared into his bright blue ones. "I just…how stupid is it that _this_ terrifies me? I mean, before when I was going into the games, I knew the most I would lose was my life. But this time…I could lose _you_. And somehow I feel like that might be worse."

Peeta brought his hands up to cup her face, staring deep into her eyes. "Katniss, I don't know how to say this so that you'll believe me. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere. I mean…if you don't trust me, I suppose there really isn't anything I _can_ say to make you believe that you have nothing to worry about."

"Of course I trust you, Peeta. But trust only goes so far when you're sending your husband off to sleep with a bunch of other women!"

Peeta's forehead scrunched, as if he was deep in thought. He remained silent for a few moments, then dropped his hands from Katniss's face, with a sigh. "The way I see it we only have a few options here, Kat. You can trust me, and we can go secure our futures, or we can call the whole thing off and hope for the best. Either way, it's up to you. I'll do whatever you want."

 _Whatever I want_. Katniss realized that Peeta was mollifying her, just as he had said in their fight. _I throw a hissy fit and he gives in, just to make me happy._ She couldn't tell if that was sweet or infuriating. But either way, it gave her the fire to stand up and extend her hand to him.

"Alright. Let's do this."

A slow grin spread across Peeta's face and he stood -a tad slower due to his prosthetic leg- and took her hand.

Together they walked back down the hall and down the stairs, into the foyer of their Winner's Circle house, in which waited two government officials. One, who stood beside the door was dressed in a simple white suit. The one who paced at the bottom of the stairs wore a flamboyant rainbow of clothing that Katniss immediately associated with the Capitol.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen! So glad you decided to join us. My name is Herbus Fleur," said the first one, stepping forward with a bright smile that showed off pearly, iridescent teeth and an extended hand.

"Mellark." Katniss corrected, surprising herself with her own boldness as she simply stared at the proffered hand. His fingernails were bright orange.

"Er…I'm sorry?" the man's smile faltered slightly as he continued to hold his hand out in front of him.

" _Mrs._ Everdeen-Mellark. Whatever records you guys have in the Capitol _seriously_ need to be updated. I'm not going through this whole competition with you all calling me by the wrong name."

The Herbus stared at her for a moment, blinking. Then he slowly lowered his hand and cleared his throat, bolstering his smile. "Of course, Mrs. Everdeen-Mellark. Our mistake. I apologize. Clarson, make a note of the former Miss Everdeen's new name. And our congratulations, of course, on your marriage." His eyes darted between Katniss, Peeta, and their intertwined hands, as his partner scribbled on a clip board. "Well, if we're ready, we really should be going. You two are our last stop today, but the train is waiting for us. There's lots to be done back in the Capitol. The Games of Thirst begin right now!"

With an exuberant flourish, the Herbus turned on his heel and threw open their front door, the sunlight catching the vibrant green of the bouffant piled on top of his head. Katniss was amused to realize that the man kind of reminded her of Effie Trinket. Her smile faded with the horrifying thought that this man could be their escort for these games.

Reporters hovered like a swarm around the gates of the Winner's Circle. Herbus floated through them, arms spread as if he was about to give someone a hug, beaming like the sun. Peeta and Katniss followed close behind him, to remain safely within the path Herbus cut through the cameras. His associate in white brought up the rear.

The reporters threw question after question at them, shoving their cameras into their faces.

"Katniss! How do you feel about going back into the arena one last time?"

"Do you think your marriage can handle the competition?"

"Are you worried about the potential of pregnancy? Mr. Mellark!"

Peeta slipped his arm around his wife, tucking her closer to his body. "Remember," he whispered, trying not to move his lips too much, in case he was caught on camera. "If either of us doesn't feel right about this, at any time, we find a place to hunker down and wait it out."

Katniss nodded. But as another official in white open the back door of a long black car, and held it for her and Peeta to get in, Katniss had the uneasy feeling that _these_ games would be just as hard to escape survive as the last.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you two must be very excited to be going back to the Capitol after all these years!" Herbus gushed. Katniss tore her eyes away from the terrain rushing by and glanced at his across the train car.

"And why would we be excited about that?"

"Oh, you know! The big city! The clothes, the food, the atmosphere!" The man clasped his slightly sparkling hands over his heart with a wistful sigh. "I know I'll be glad to get home."

Peeta and Katniss exchanged an amused look and Katniss forced her gaze back out the window to keep from laughing out loud.

"You'll have to forgive us, Herbus, if we don't have the fondest memories of the Capitol." Peeta leaned further back in his seat, propping his newspaper on his prosthetic leg, with was crossed over his other. "If you remember, we weren't exactly in the most 'exciting' of circumstances the last time we were there."

 _That's the world's biggest understatement._ Katniss thought to herself. Her body was already tensing with every mile that brought them closer to the place where she had watched her sister die. And the thought of going back into the games, knowing that Cinna wouldn't be there to protect, guide and style her, made her want to jump off the train.

Her leg bounced nervously, and she clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles went white. Peeta noticed and leaned over, planting a kiss on her shoulder. Katniss jumped slightly, surprised, then tightly smiled at her husband.

"You ok?" he breathed against her skin, rubbing his nose gently along her shoulder. She nodded yes, but her eyes screamed no. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a square of chocolate, her favorite sweet.

Her smile softened into a real one as he handed her the candy. "It's going to be alright, baby." He gently unfolded her fist, slipping his fingers between hers. She shifted and laid her head on his shoulder, biting into her chocolate. The sweetness spread slowly across her tongue and she closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. The warmth of Peeta's breath tickling through her hair helped to distract her.

Herbus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I'm sure dinner's about ready. We should head to the dining room."

"We'll be there in a minute, Herbus." The two continued to sit in silence for several minutes, even after Herbus exited the car with a swish of his emerald coloured cape.

"You know, I'm not that hungry." Katniss muttered into Peeta's chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you want to check out the competition?" The competitors from Districts 6, 8 and 11 were also on the train, and Katniss had to admit, she wanted to meet the people who came from the same district as Rue.

So they got up and made their way out of the train car. They moved past several empty cars as they headed towards the dining room.

About halfway there, they started hearing odd sounds coming from up ahead. There was heavy breathing, and someone whispering, but both of them stopped in their tracks when a throaty, unmistakable moan of pleasure met their ears. Peeta glanced at Katniss in surprise and confusion, but she only shook her head, just as alarmed. He was tempted to simply turn around, but they had to pass the car to get to the dining room, and he _was_ getting hungry. Katniss seemed to follow his thought process, and her fingers tightened around his as they stepped forward in tandem, although they moved far more quietly now.

The moans increased in volume as they progressed down the train, and Peeta could see figure moving in the car just ahead. To his horror, the door was wide open. Katniss noticed this too, and winced.

"Just…don't look." He breathed, but they both knew there was pretty much no way _not_ to. As they approached the open door, their heads turned in unison towards the spectacle within. Katniss gasped.

Two pretty, dark skinned girls sprawled across the floor of the car, one on top of the other. The one on top had the buttons of her shirt undone, and the other girl's hand moved underneath the fabric of her exposed bra. She sat astride the other girl's head, her skirt hitched up over her bare ass. Her hips moved on the other girl's face, and a wet slurping sound came from between her legs. The bottom girl wore nothing at all from the waist down, and had her legs spread open towards the door, as the top girl worked her fingers in and out of her glistening pussy.

Neither girl seemed to notice their audience. Katniss and Peeta gaped, unable to look away. Suddenly, the train took a sharp turn and Katniss stumbled forward, catching herself hard on the doorway to avoid being thrown into the room. Peeta grabbed her arm to stabilize her, but the damage was done.

The top girl looked up as the bottom girl peered out from between her partner's legs. Katniss gasped. The two girls' faces were absolutely identical.

 _They're twins…_ Katniss thought, dumbstruck.

"Oh…sorry!" The one on top gave them a radiant grin. "We were trying to be quick..."

"Hey, I know you!" The bottom one shimmied out from underneath her sister. Katniss was alarmed to notice that her shirt was also unbuttoned, her perky breasts popped out over the cups of her bra. Her nipples were hardened and seemed to point right at Katniss. She worked to looking into the girl's eyes instead.

"I….what?" She stammered. She was sure she had never seen the girl before.

"You're Katniss Everdeen! Natalie, it's Katniss Everdeen!"

Katniss couldn't help but take a step back into Peeta as the mostly naked girls stood up.

"No way…it is, isn't it!" The second one –Natalie- spoke, her voice just slightly deeper than her sister's.

Peeta alternated between looking at the floor and the ceiling, profoundly uncomfortable. Katniss frowned.

"Have…have we met?"

"Oh gosh, no. I'm sorry. I'm Natasha and this is my sister Natalie. We're…or we _were_ Rue's aunt's."

Katniss was overwhelmed by a plethora of emotions. Grief that Rue was gone and she hadn't prevented it, excitement at meeting some of her family members, alarm that _this_ was how she was meeting them, uneasiness at the relationship her aunt's had with one another, discomfort at the fact that both naked girls were now staring at her as if there was nothing odd about this situation.

"Oh…um…it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I dunno if _nice_ is how I'd put it," Peeta muttered. Both identical brown eyes flicked to his face.

"And Peeta Mellark!" Natalie gushed, moving closer. Instinctively, both Peeta and Katniss stepped back. "Wow…are you guys still together?"

Katniss raised her left hand, wiggling her ring finger. Both girls squealed at the wedding band around her finger.

"Oh, that's so great!"

"It's like a fairy tale!"

"How old _are_ you two?" Peeta blurted. He couldn't help it. They looked like teenagers.

Both girls beamed. "Eighteen!" They chimed in unison.

Peeta frowned. "Are you sure?"

Natasha laughed, waving him off. "Of course! You have to be eighteen to compete, remember?"

"We just turned eighteen last month!" Natalie added.

"We wanted to do this-"

"To honour Rue, and since we're the only ones who were willing-"

"Our family let _us_ come here, and since Thresh's family is pretty-"

" _Surly_ , we volunteered to both come, to represent them both, and Seeder and Chaff-"

"Since no one else really wanted to!"

Peeta and Katniss were forced to look back and forth between the girls as they seamlessly finished each other's sentences.

"…oh…" Katniss breathed, anticlimactically.

"Katniss, we wanted to say thank you for everything you did for Rue."

"Oh yes! We were so excited to meet you!" Natasha nodded emphatically. Her collarbone length brown curls bounced against her shoulders.

"Ooh, we have something for you!" Natalie turned around and knelt on the bench of the train car, reaching up into the luggage rack and pulling down a bag. Then she bent over it, digging around inside for something.

Neither Katniss nor Peeta could ignore the display as the girl leaned over the bag. Her round, brown ass cheeks spread enticingly, showing off the pink, petite slit of her pussy. Peeta could see the wetness on her inner thighs, glistening in the light from the window. He pressed his face into Katniss's hair, wondering when he could escape.

"Here! My mom made this for you. We hoped you would do the games so we could give it to you." Natalie winked at her own double entendre and extended a long, red tube towards them. Katniss reached out hesitantly and took it.

"Um…thanks."

"Well, open it!" Natasha said, bouncing excitedly. Her sister clapped her hands eagerly and then threw her arms around Natalie from behind, resting her chin on her twin's shoulder.

Katniss was glad to have a distraction from the two exuberant naked girls, and she unclasped the lid of the tube and slid out a long roll of thick paper. She handed the tube to Peeta and unrolled the paper. She gasped.

It was a painting, the colours pale and watery, but still full of life. It was a painting of _her,_ in the arena, with Rue's head in her lap, exactly as she had been when she died. They were both surrounded by flowers, and Rue's eyes were closed, but she just looked as if she were asleep. The painting Katniss tenderly played with Rue's hair, while leaning back on her free hand, and gazing up at the sky. The words to the lullaby she had sung to Rue in the arena were written down the side of the painting in gorgeous, rolling script.

Katniss's eyes watered.

"Well? Do you like it?" Natalie breathed. Katniss looked back up at the girls, surprised to notice that she was suddenly just as comfortable with their nakedness as they seemed to be. As odd as this meeting was, she couldn't help but like the energetic twins that reminded her so much of their niece.

"Yes. Of course I like it. I _love_ it. It's stunning."

The twins beamed. "Oh…mama will be so happy!"

"Wait until we tell her!"

"Hey," Natasha stepped away from her sister, moving closer to Katniss and Peeta. "We don't know what everyone else will be like in that arena, but just know that we-" she glanced over her shoulder at her sister, who smiled at them, her expression turning from excited to lustful in an instant. "-will be waiting for you two."

"Just in case everyone else out there is a dead fuck, or something-"

"we'll make sure you two have at least one _amazing_ night."

"Two's better than one, right?" The girls gave identical, seductive smiles, and Natasha let her hand trail up her thigh lingering between her own legs.

"Um…great. That's really…uh…thanks…?" Peeta stammered. Katniss glanced at him sympathetically.

"Well, we were just about to go get dinner, so…"

"Oh yeah! We'll be there in a second!" Natalie smiled.

"We've just gotta…finish up first-"

"If you know what we mean." They finished in unison, with matching grins as she slid their arms around one another.

"Yup…there is definitely _no_ mistaking what you mean…"

"Thanks again for the painting." Katniss said, grabbing Peeta's hand. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" The twins chorused.

They hadn't even made it ten paces away before the moaning resumed.

Peeta was grateful when they stepped into the dining car and closed the door, cutting off the sounds coming from behind them. "Oh my _God_!" He blurted.

"Yeah, that was a bit…odd."

"Odd?! Katniss, they're sisters. _Twins_ for fuck's sake! And the way they just do it, with the door open…and just hanging out, naked like that, like it's totally normal-"

"Maybe they had a different kind of upbringing then us." Katniss took the painting's tube from him and moved towards the empty dining room table. She could already smell the food coming from wherever the kitchen was. She hoped there would be stew.

"I'll say! I mean, it was never directly taught to us, but I think 'Don't fuck your sister' is just something we all managed to learn on our own." Peeta ran a hand through his hair, staring at the door as if he could still see the naked twins. "Do you think their whole District is like that?"

"I don't know, but can we forget about them for now? I think we'll have bigger things to worry about than two very sweet, albeit totally incestuous twins." Katniss looked out the window as the train began to cross over the dams of District 5. She thought about Foxface. The girl had been almost invisible in the games, her wit and cunning keeping her alive until almost the very end. Katniss swallowed dryly, wondering how skills like that would manifest in a game like this. "Peeta…the rules said that the winner of the competition is whoever sleeps with everyone else in the arena the fastest…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what if some competitors decide that it doesn't matter whether the person is willing or not…?"

Peeta winced and sank into an armchair by the window. "Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Is it going to freak me out more?"

Peeta patted his lap and waited until Katniss had settled into it, placing the painting on the windowsill. "Kat…I think there's a very real chance that some of the competitors won't even _ask_ for consent. You remember the Careers…what are the chances that anyone related to Cato is going to take the time to seduce someone before whipping it out?"

Katniss shuddered at the words "Cato" and "whipping it out" in the same sentence.

"That's why we have to stay together in this. We can look out for each other."

"Peeta…that's a great idea in theory. But to win, one of us has to sleep with everyone else in the arena…and I can't watch you sleep with anybody. Even if I know it's happening, I don't want it to be happening _anywhere_ near me."

Peeta frowned. "So what are you saying? You want to split up? Katniss, it's too dangerous. Even if I have to watch you sleep with other people, I want to be able to fall asleep beside you every night and wake up beside you every morning, knowing that you're safe."

"Peeta-"

Just then, Herbus burst into the room with a flourish so great, Katniss was sure that the man could hear his own theme music in his head.

"Ah, wonderful! You've arrived! The other competitors are on their way in. There's a powder room just through that door if you'd like to clean up." The look he gave them said he _strongly_ suggested that they should. "I'm just going to check on the food." He floated back out of the room, still beaming as if he was being filmed.

 _Oh God…are we?_ Katniss wouldn't put it past the Capitol to be filming them secretly aboard the train. Uneasy, she climbed out of Peeta's lap.

"You know, I'm surprised you're not more worried about sleeping with everyone else in the arena."

Peeta cocked his head in confusion at her. "You may have been my first, but I'm pretty sure it works the same way with all women, Kat."

Katniss gave her husband a sardonic grin. "Ok, first off all, every woman is different. You'll probably have to do some different things to get each one off, babe. And secondly…the winner has to sleep with every other competitor _. Every_ one. Not just the female ones."

She waited as he processed that. She had to suppress a giggle as his eyes widened in comprehension. "Wait…they wouldn't…I'm straight! They won't make me…"

"No one's making you, honey. You signed up for this, remember?"

Peeta stared at her in horror. "But I…they never…"

This time Katniss couldn't hold in her laughter. "Look, who's getting cold feet now! Peeta, if you're just fine sleeping with other woman, you should have no problem with other men! It doesn't mean anything, right? Besides, no one said you have to fuck them. Just give them a hand job or a blowjob…" her words dissolved into laugher at the dumbstruck expression on her husband's face.

"How is this funny?" He snapped. "Are you saying you're just fine sleeping with other women?"

Katniss shrugged, still giggling. "It makes no difference to me. No matter their sex, they're just another person I have to sleep with to win. Weren't you the one who said this was all a means to an end? Just actions we're going through to secure our future?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Was that all just BS?"

"No…of course not…"

"Then this changes nothing! Just go through the actions, baby. Unless, of course, you wanna just hide out and let me win this one for us." She grinned teasingly.

Peeta's eyes narrowed. "Not a chance, Everdeen. You're going down."

Katniss burst out laughing, as she stepped into the powder room. "Apparently, so are you."


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss tried not to fidget as she walked, hand firmly entwined in Peeta's. The large mansion was unfamiliar; she imagined that Stark didn't want the previous champions to have to re-enter the Tribute building. Nevertheless, the experience felt disconcertingly familiar as they crowded into a large lobby. At the top an opulent set of stairs, a man with black hair, pulled up into two points on his head, and a short black goatee pulled down into one sharp point, surveyed them with his hands behind his back. He wore a simple white suit, with the symbol of the Capitol embroidered on the pocket.

"He looks like a shovel," Peeta muttered, his warm breath tickling her ear. She tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. Peeta pulled their intertwined hands up and kissed hers, watching her face. She relaxed slightly as she met his eyes. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

 _Are you sure you want to go through with this?_

Katniss took a deep breath and nodded. _Yeah. Let's get this over with._

"Welcome, competitors of the first ever National Games of Thirst!" The man on the top of the stairs had a voice like thunder. He spread his arms wide, with a smile. There was energetic applause, even though not one of the other competitors moved. As a group, they all looked up towards the upper floor, which wrapped around the top of the lobby like a balcony. The large stair case split in two at the top, each turning off in a separate direction, and the balconies were lined with groups of people, Capitol people, who gazed adoringly at the man in white. Katniss spotted Herbus, clapping much harder than anyone else.

"My name is Tarek Clane, and I am the Game Maker for the competition. My job…well, _one_ of my jobs-" The Capitol people chuckled obligingly. "-is to make sure that your time here in the Capitol is not only comfortable and pleasant, but that you are as prepared as possible for the competition. I and my team have worked tirelessly on creating this competition, leaving no detail overlooked. And I'm rather proud of what we've accomplished, I must say. We are more than honoured to have you all here to participate!" He gestured to the people lining the balcony. "You may have noticed some of my colleagues, on the above level. These people will be your prep teams, and will be by your side for the next three days as you prepare for the games. As you know, other district competitors have been arriving all week long, and are already settled in, but your prep teams are assigned by district, and will meet you in your wings tomorrow morning." He inclined his head, and the prep people bowed, before turning and walking away, leaving what Peeta imagined must be the guides, because Herbus remained. Each was accompanied by one other person in white.

"Avoxes." He muttered to Katniss. She only nodded.

"Each district will have their guide with them of course, as well as a head servant. Feel free to ask them if you have anything you need. Now, I'm sure that you are all weary from your journey. You will come up the stairs and meet with your guides, who will take you to your wings for the night. Get a good night's rest, competitors, because your training begins bright and early tomorrow morning!" There was much quieter applause now as half the amount of Capitol people remained, but it was just as enthusiastic.

The group of competitors moved slowly towards the stairs. Clane stopped to shake the hand of each one, saying a few words to them. Being from District 12, Katniss and Peeta were last. Katniss tried to keep a glare off of her face as they approached the man. He held his hand out to Peeta as the twins moved off up the stairs, pausing at the top to look over their shoulders and give matching winks. That helped soften Katniss a little. Peeta already had his competition face on.

"Peeta Mellark. Only a fool wouldn't recognize you. I must say I was pleased to hear you'd be participating in the games. Welcome. I trust your journey was enjoyable?"

"Councillor Clane. It's a pleasure to meet you." Peeta inclined his head slightly, shaking the man's hand. Clane's gaze fell on Katniss.

"And Katniss Everdeen. Oh, my apologies. Katniss Everdeen- _Mellark_ , isn't it? I was delighted to hear of your marriage. The Capitol and the Council offer congratulations. As do I." He offered his hand to her with a warm smile. Katniss couldn't bring herself to return it. Of course this man would be informed enough to call her by her new name. He seemed decent enough. But Katniss couldn't shake the instinct to distrust anyone who wore a Capitol uniform.

She forced herself to take his hand, giving it one firm shake before stepping back. "Thank you, Councillor."

He nodded. "Your guide awaits." He glanced up to locate the only remaining people in the room, besides the two guards that stood pressed to the wall behind him, their hands resting on large guns at their sides. "Ah, Herbus Fleur. Yes, a wonderful choice. You'd be familiar with his cousin, wouldn't you? Effie Trinket?"

"Herbus is Effie's cousin?" Peeta couldn't hide his interest. Clane grinned.

"I imagine he'll have a great many stories for you. I hear they were quite close, growing up. Well, I'll let you two go. You must be tired. And you have a busy day tomorrow." He inclined his head and stepped back. They moved past him, up the stairs, meeting Herbus on the second level.

"Right this way you too!" He gushed exuberantly. "Councillor Clane was kind enough to give each district its own wing in his house!"

"This is Clane's house?" Katniss looked around the massive mansion as if seeing it for the first time.

 _And I thought_ our _house was big…_

"Yes. It is glorious, isn't it? This way. Wing twelve for District Twelve." Herbus led them down a short hall, which ended in a grand set of wooden double doors, flanked by Capitol soldiers. Katniss eyed them as Herbus pushed the doors open and they stepped into a large sitting room.

The room was slightly sunken and featured several large, dark red couches, surrounding a glass coffee table and facing a screen that was about the size of the bed they shared at home. To the right of the door was a fully stocked bar, and to the left was a large dining room, set for six people. The far wall of the room was made entirely of glass, and the night time skyline of the Capitol was reflected in the gleaming wood floors. Expensive looking paintings decorated the walls.

Peeta whistled under his breath. This place was even _nicer_ than the tribute building.

Herbus clapped his hands sharply.

"Alright. You two should be getting off to bed. It's been a long day. Katniss, your room is down this hall to the right, and Peeta's yours is down the one on my left." Both of them stared at him for a moment. "Oh, did I forget to mention that? Yes, the Capitol wants to discourage any…relations…prior to the competition. Hoping to keep your energy up, no doubt." He chuckled. "Every competitor is expected to sleep in their own room. I hope you two can manage to be apart for a few days."

Katniss opened her mouth to retort, but Peeta cut her off.

"What about you, Herbus? Where do you sleep?"

"Oh me? No, I don't stay here. I'll leave you in the evenings and return in the morning." Peeta glanced at Katniss pointedly.

 _See? No need to make a fuss. He won't even be here. We can sleep where we want._

Katniss bit her tongue, conceding to her husband's unspoken point. Herbus glanced between them, misinterpreting their silent conversation.

"Don't worry. The guards outside the door will remain there 24/7, so you'll be perfectly safe here. And your Avox is always around if you need anything. He has his quarters downstairs. He's normally here in the daytime, but if you need him at night just ask one of the guards to call for him. So if you don't need anything else tonight…?"They both shook their heads. Herbus bowed with a deep flourish. "Then I'll take my leave. Good night. And rest well."

And he flourished his way out of the room. Katniss crossed the room after him and twisted the lock on the doors.

"Feel better?" Peeta asked, his voice teasing.

"Not particularly." She muttered, taking in the room once again. "God…this all feels way too familiar."

"Come on. Let's check out our rooms." He held out a hand to his wife. She took it and followed his lead down the hall on the right.

The room was massive, the focal point being a large, four poster bed, made of a thick, deep brown wood, and draped with dark purple sheets. Katniss stepped towards it, kicking off her shoes and digging her toes into the plush, off-white carpets.

Peeta went to explore the wardrobe, but it was empty, save for a pair of purple satin pyjamas on the dresser. He walked back into the main room, eyeing the only other door.

"I suppose that this is your bathroom." He opened the door, and his mouth fell open.

The wall of glass from the living room seemed to turn the corner and extend into the bathroom, leaving it open on the far side. There was a huge bathtub, and a glass shower that looked like it could fit all of the competitors in it at once. Peeta crossed the room slowly, entranced by the moonlight casting a pale glow over the dark bathroom.

"Peeta? What are you doing in the dark?"

"Shh…c'mere."

Katniss stepped into the bathroom, moving towards her husband's silhouette. "Jeez…no privacy in here, huh? Who puts a wall of glass in a bathroom?"

"Kat…just look." Frowning, Katniss fully turned her attention to the window for the first time as she came to her husband's side.

She gasped.

The window gave off a stunning view of the mountains looming above, pearly and iridescent in the moonlight. The forest beneath the window crept its way up the rock, doing its best to find purchase on the rough terrain, but eventually giving way to the frosted waves of stone that rose to form jagged, gorgeous peaks.

Katniss understood that there was no need for a wall here. No one could see in but the mountain itself. And she had to admit that she wouldn't mind taking in this view as she got ready in the morning.

Peeta slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck gently. Katniss's body responded immediately and lower stomach clenched as he nibbled on her shoulder. Her breathing sped.

"What about the Capitol discouraging relations?" She giggled breathlessly.

"Screw the Capitol." Peeta muttered, his voice already deep with lust.

He grasped the hem of her dress with both hands and pulled it up. Katniss raised her arms obligingly and he slipped the garment off of her body, tossing it to the floor. She turned to face him, and he placed both hands on her hips, pushing slightly so she backed up until her shoulders hit the cool glass. He kissed her then, gripping her hips hard as arousal took over.

Katniss gave a small moan in his mouth and dug her fingers under his shirt. Impatient, he pulled away and yanked his shirt off rapidly before pressing his body against hers again. His arms wrapped around her tightly, crushing their bodies together. Katniss adored the feeling of his arms around her bare back, his warm chest pressing into her; his warmth made her forget about the chill of the window behind her.

Peeta used one hand to unhook her bra and pull it off, letting it fall to the floor too. He pressed her against the window and leaned down to capture one of her breasts in his mouth.

Katniss gasped, tangling her fingers in his thick hair. He sucked on her nipples, one after the other, as if he couldn't decide which he'd prefer to linger on. Which was indeed true. Each was more perfect than the other. Finally he settled on teasing the left one with his tongue, while rolling the right one between his fingers. He slipped his right hand down into her underwear.

Katniss tried to be quiet. She had no idea how close the other competitor's rooms were, or if they could hear her. But as Peeta's fingers began to move in slow circles over her clit, she couldn't suppress her moaning. Peeta chuckled, letting her nipple go after one last playful nibble, and returning his mouth to her neck.

"What, no screaming tonight?" He breathed against her skin, moving his fingers faster. Katniss writhed, gripping his biceps. She could feel his erection through his pants, pressing hard against her thigh.

"I don't want…the other competitors…" She gasped, and had to bite down on her lip, cutting off a moan as Peeta's fingers dipped lower, sliding slightly inside of her.

"Let them hear. They should know how stiff their competition is." He grinned, pushing his erection against her hip to punctuate his joke.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Ha-ha, HAAAH…." She couldn't hold in a groan as Peeta slid his middle finger into her.

It was his turn to bite his lip. Her moaning always turned him on like crazy. Plus, she was so wet that her panties were already damp. He squeezed her breast in his hand, pressing his lips to hers again. She opened her mouth to let his tongue slip in. She moved her hips against his hand, aching for more.

Peeta groaned as Katniss moved against him. He pulled his hand out of her panties with a sharp snap. She started to protest, but Peeta only turned her around so her stomach was against the glass. He bent, tugging on her hips until she arched her back, and he yanked her panties down.

He slid his hands over her ass cheeks, reveling in the feeling of her soft, warm skin, under his hands. He knelt and planted a kiss on one cheek, then gave the other a gentle bite.

"Hey." Katniss giggled.

"Sorry, baby." He grinned. "Couldn't resist." He pressed gently on one leg until she parted them more, then leaned in, letting his tongue prod gently against her pussy. As he'd known she would, she eagerly leaned over further, to grant him better access to her glistening wet slit. With a small chuckle, he slid his tongue between her pussy lips, slowly. She moaned and wriggled, pushing herself back against his face. Obligingly, he pressed his mouth harder against her, his tongue flicking against her clit, just the way she liked. His cock was achingly hard, trapped in his pants. He rubbed it gently through the fabric.

Katniss forgot all about being quiet. Her warm breath fogged the glass as she gasped and groaned, unable to get enough of the feeling of Peeta's mouth on her. He gently sucked her pussy lips into his mouth, squeezing her ass cheeks. She heard the clink of metal and looked back to see him undoing his belt with one hand, while his other massaged her ass.

She watched, mesmerised as usual as he unbuttoned his pants, unzipped his fly and then used both hands to shove his pants and underwear down. His thick, hard cock sprang out, and Peeta didn't waste a moment before wrapping a hand around it, stroking it firmly as he ate her out. His tongue only moved more energetically as his hand moved on his dick. She licked her lips.

"Hey." He pulled back to look at her, replacing his mouth with his fingers so she wouldn't be deprived. She nodded towards his hand, still moving evenly on his erection. "Are you gonna share?"

He chuckled. "Of course. How selfish of me." He stood, bracing himself against the glass, and rubbed the head of his cock against her wet clit. Katniss groaned.

"Don't be a tease." She breathed, pressing back against him.

He grinned. "Wow. You really want it, huh?"

"How about you give it to me, before I change my mind?"

He stepped away and opened the shower door. Katniss turned on him, her expression a mixture of frustration and disbelief.

"Easy, Mocking Jay." He turned the knob, and water began to fall down onto the tiled shower floor. He pushed his pants the rest of the way off and backed into the shower, beckoning to his wife with one finger. She grinned and followed, closing the shower door behind her. She stepped into his arms under the downpour of steaming water. Peeta grasped her braid, running his fingers through it until her hair fell in a thick brown sheet down her back. He let his hands roam over her body, slick with the water. Eager, Katniss's hands found his cock and began to stroke it. Peeta moaned and leaned back against the glass. Katniss began to kneel, but he caught her with one hand under her chin and pulled her back up. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I haven't lost my mind. I just want you. Now." He kissed her once, then turned her around again so she faced the glass, the moon shining down to light up her excited face. He let his cock slide once between her ass cheeks, but he had lost the self control to move slowly. In one smooth movement, he plunged his cock into her, gritting his teeth as her tightness enveloped him. "Shiiit." He hissed, as she gasped.

Peeta gripped her hips as the water cascaded down her back and began to thrust into her. She moved against him as well, shoving herself onto his cock. He slid his hand up to her tits, enjoying how her slippery flesh felt under his fingers. He leaned closer, shortening and speeding up his thrusts as his other hand slipped down to her pussy again. He rubbed her clit with fervor as she moved on his dick.

Katniss turn her body slightly , pressing her shoulder against the glass so that she could look back at him. Peeta gripped her thigh and lifted her leg, holding it in the air so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Katniss reached back and slid her fingers into Peeta's hair, pulling him in until their foreheads touched.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes burning with lust and love. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Katniss." Peeta murmured back, earnestly. He could feel his climax building and he increased the speed of his thrusts. Katniss's eyes rolled back in her head.

"Oh my God…" Her pussy clenched tighter around him and he knew she was close. "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too. Cum for me, baby."

And she did. Katniss screamed, her fingers digging into Peeta's hair as her climax hit her. Her pussy gripped Peeta like a vice, and he squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure shot through him. He started to cum inside her, too far gone to remember to pull out. Not that Katniss would have let him. She held him tightly, locking them together as she clung to him for strength. Finally, as she came down, he released her leg, his cock sliding out of her as he shot his last stream of cum across her ass. Katniss turned around, throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeply.

"In it together, right?" He whispered against her lips. She grinned, staring lovingly into his eyes.

"Win it together."


	7. Chapter 7

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Katniss bolted upright, disoriented.

 _Where am I? And what the hell is that noise?_

After a moment, she recognized the unfamiliar room, as her room in Clane's house. She scanned the room with her eyes and located a bright purple clock, flashing the time 9:00 at the room, accompanied by a high pitched beeping. She leaned over to fiddle with the object, but she couldn't find a way to make it stop chiming. Finally, frustrated, she yanked the clock out of the wall and threw it across the room, where it shattered against the wall, and ceased its noise. Relieved, she flopped back down onto her pillow.

"Jeez…you got a thing against clocks?" Peeta murmured. Katniss turned her head to look at her husband, shrugging.

"It wouldn't shut up."

Peeta grinned and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at his wife. "I think there's a reason for that, babe." He kissed the tip of her nose, and then her lips. Katniss ran her hand through his dishevelled hair. "I guess we should get up."

"No-oo," Katniss groaned, yanking the blanket up over her head. "You can't make me."

"If you don't get up, you don't get breakfast." Katniss felt the bed shift as Peeta stood. She frowned.

"Breakfast, you say? Any chance you'd be willing to bring it to me in bed?"

"No chance at all." He flipped the blanket up, exposing her feet and tickled her toes. She squealed and tried to pull them back under the blankets, but Peeta grabbed her foot and pulled.

Katniss shrieked as she was yanked down under the covers, towards the end of the bed. Peeta kept pulling until she was exposed up to her waist, the blanket covering her torso. Then he reached under, grabbed her arms and pulled her up to standing. The blanket came with her, draping itself over her head like a ghost.

Peeta sniggered and wrapped his arms around her, blanket and all. "This isn't a bed and breakfast, babe. Training this morning, remember?"

"Don't remind me," came the muttered reply from within the fabric. Peeta lifted the blanket, rummaging underneath until his wife emerged. She pouted at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Five more minutes?"

Peeta slipped out of his wife's embrace and crossed the room.

"Hey!" She protested. He entered the wardrobe and located the pyjamas he had seen the night before. Then he re-emerged, tossing them at Katniss.

"Come on, Kitty Kat. We've got a competition to win." She glared at him, but yanked the purple silk top over her head.

"And what are you going to wear?" She raised an eyebrow at her naked husband. He shrugged.

"There's a robe in the bathroom."

"Aren't you lucky…"

As soon as Katniss opened the door, the smell of cinnamon and bacon wafted into the room. Her stomach growled. She practically bolted down the hall to the dining room, but stopped short as she noticed the table was not empty.

"Ah, Katniss!" Herbus stood from his place at the end of the table, setting his coffee mug down. Today he was dressed entirely in different shades of blue, from a powder blue wig, to an iridescent royal blue jacket, to navy blue shoes. He looked like a giant, sparkly blueberry. "Good morning! I trust you slept well?" His eyes flicked to Peeta, entering from the same hall that Katniss had emerged from. He frowned at them. "…or not…"

"We needed one last night of sanity, Herbus." Peeta plopped into the nearest chair and pulled Katniss down beside him. "What are you gonna do, tell on us?"

Herbus' frown only deepened, but he sat. "I hope you two don't maintain the same lack of respect for rules that you displayed in the Games in previous years."

"You mean our unwillingness to die quietly?" Katniss inquired, propping her chin on her fist and surveying the many covered trays and platters spread across the table. "I think you'll find us just as rebellious this time around."

"Joy." Herbus muttered.

Peeta chuckled. "Herbus, did you just use sarcasm? Well done, old boy."

Herbus sat up straight and clapped his blue-tipped hands twice. The doors opened at an Avox walked in and began to uncover the plates. Katniss's mouth watered as the food appeared. _Hot cakes with cinnamon and sugar…sausages…bacon…scrambled eggs…boiled eggs…fried eggs…_

"Help yourself." Herbus gestured to the food. Katniss did not need to be told twice. She grabbed her plate and began loading it with sausages. "But don't go overboard. Remember, you're training today." He eyed Katniss as she stacked her third hotcake on to her plate and he reached out to slide a bowl of cut up fruits towards her. She stuck out her tongue at him, but took a spoonful of the fruit anyway, simply because she couldn't think of the last time she had had a fruit.

"Mmm…" Katniss closed her eyes in ecstasy as she took her first bite of hot cake, eggs and bacon, drenched in sticky syrup. There was a gentle tap on her shoulder and she opened her eyes.

The Avox stood beside her, with a cart of beverages. He gestured towards it, indicating that she should choose. Katniss chewed quickly as she surveyed the cart. _Apple Juice…Orange juice…is that Cranberry? Tea, Coffee…ooh!_

"I'll take hot chocolate, please." The Avox inclined his head and picked up her mug. She watched him as he poured. He was young…not much older than herself. He had tanned skin, and close cropped brown hair. His golden brown eyes looked like they were once used to being filled with laughter, but those days were long gone.

He placed her steaming mug beside her plate, and began to step away, but Katniss caught his wrist. He turned back, eyebrows raised. He glanced at the mug, and then at the tray, looking to see what mistake he had made.

"Thank you." Katniss said.

The Avox's brow furrowed as if he was uncertain what she meant. He glanced at Herbus, who simply blinked. His gaze returned to Katniss. Finally the corner of his mouth twitched, and then moved slowly upward, as if it was unaccustomed to the expression. He gave her a small bow, and she released his hand. Still smiling, he moved on to Peeta with his cart.

"I'll take Apple Juice please." Peeta said, grinning at his wife. Herbus made a small clucking noise, scooping up a bit of melon on his spoon.

"Effie did say that you had some fondness for Avox's."

"You spoke to Effie?" Katniss forgot about her food for a moment.

"Of course. And good guide gets as much information about their charges as possible before beginning the job. I was in a particularly good position, being that not only do I know the guide you two had in the games, but I am rather close to her."

"How is Effie?" Peeta inquired, sipping his juice.

Herbus shrugged, spearing a section of grapefruit on the end of his spoon. It was perhaps the least graceful action Katniss had ever seen him make.

"As well as one can be, considering all she went through. She was very happy to help me though, and sends you both her regards." He set his spoon down and wiped his fingers and blue painted mouth on his napkin. "Enough niceties. While you eat, you can listen. This morning you'll both be meeting with your prep team. But before that you need to go through your preliminary exam."

"Exam?" Katniss said through a mouthful of bacon. Herbus frowned at her disapprovingly, but responded.

"Yes. You will see doctors who will give you a full medical examination. We wouldn't want anyone with any diseases or injuries participating in the games. The doctor will also consult the women about contraceptive methods for the games."

"What about the men?" Peeta frowned. Herbus waved his hand dismissively.

"There are standard methods provided for the men." _Condoms,_ Peeta thought. "Although, if you wanted something a bit more fool proof, I'm sure the doctor's would oblige you."

In unison, both Peeta and Katniss cocked their heads to the side, thrown. Herbus continued as if nothing had happened. "After you doctor clears you, you'll go to your prep teams. The head of the team will conduct an interview and you'll go through basic beautification."

Katniss had a vivid memory of all of her body hair being ripped out in strips before the last games and shuddered. She drowned her sorrows by draining her mug of hot, rich chocolate.

"After that, you'll have lunch, and then we'll meet here to discuss strategies. This evening you'll head down into the main training room with the other competitors. After which, you'll have dinner, and the rest of the night will be yours. And I do suggest that you consider sleeping in your _own_ rooms tonight. Best to get used to it now."

He clapped his hands and stood. The Avox appeared-Katniss hadn't even noticed him leave-and began clearing the dishes. "Clothes have been provided in your rooms. Get dressed and meet me back here in five minutes. We don't want to be late."

Katniss crammed the last of her food into her mouth before standing. Herbus watched her as if she were an animal that required taming. She shot him a syrupy grin before heading off down the hall, back towards her room.

As promised, there were clothes on the corner of the bed, which was now completely made up once again. The shattered clock had also been cleaned up from the floor. She raised an eyebrow, impressed.

 _This Avox is good._ She resolved to learn his name by the time the Games began. She crossed over to the bed and picked up the first square of fabric perched on the edge. It was a simple black tank top. Underneath she found an equally plain black bra. She pulled them both on, then picked up the next folded garment. Loose black shorts, underneath plain black panties.

"I'm a walking fashion show." Katniss muttered to herself, pulling them on as well. _Not that I'm complaining. I like plain. I can do plain. And black is always good._ She crossed the room to look at herself in the mirror above her dresser.

She eyed the shorts, which fell to her mid thigh. _I hope we're not going outside._ She deftly braided her hair back and surveyed herself one more time with a sigh. "Well. That's as good as it's gonna get." She spun and headed back down the hall again.

"Ah, wonderful. Right on time Katniss." Herbus beamed. Peeta leaned against the short wall that separated the dining room and the entryway, munching on a piece of bacon. He was dressed also in all black, a t-shirt and shorts as well. Despite the look showing off his prosthetic leg, he seemed completely comfortable, as usual. Katniss envied that about her husband. "If you're both ready?"

Herbus didn't wait for a response, turning and throwing the doors open. They followed him out of the room, down the hall, and around the balcony that overlooked the lobby. They went down the stairs, then turned down a hall to the right.

"Where are we going?" Katniss inquired.

"The Medical Wing. Set up especially for you competitors while you're here." They reached a set of double doors, flanked by guards as usual, but Herbus didn't balk for a moment, throwing the doors open with his signature flourish.

They entered a long, white room, lined on either side with small rooms made entirely of frosted glass. Katniss could see the silhouettes of people moving within, but that was about it.

"Right down here." Herbus led them past room after room, all with closed, frosted doors. Peeta could hear mumbles, and what sounded like a staple gun. He swallowed, nervously.

Herbus came to an abrupt halt near the end of the hall. "Here we are! Katniss on my right, Peeta on my left."

Katniss leaned over and planted a kiss on Peeta's lips before steeling herself and stepping into the frosted office.

A woman with long, curly blonde hair and a long white lab coat looked up from a desk in the corner.

"Ah, Katniss. Lovely. You're right on time. Please, come on in." The woman stood as Katniss stepped further in, and moved past her to close the door. Katniss turned, getting one last glimpse of Peeta's back before the door clicked closed. "Please, have a seat."

Katniss scanned the room. There were several cabinets and all kinds of contraptions around the room. She jumped as she noticed an Avox standing in the corner-a small girl with hair almost as white as the room itself. There were no chairs through, only a sterile looking cot. Katniss had no choice but to perch awkwardly on its edge.

"My name is Doctor Gwen Furroughs. How are you feeling today, Katniss?"

"Oh, you know…as well as can be expected."

The doctor smiled warmly. "Yes, I'm sure this is all rather overwhelming. Don't you worry. We'll take good care of you." She picked up a blue file folder from her desk and flipped it open.

Katniss frowned. "What's that?"

The doctor looked up at her, and one of her blonde curls tumbled down into her face. She tucked it back behind her ear absently as she spoke. "You medical records from the last Hunger Games. I'm lucky; some of our competitors have no medical records whatsoever. They'll be here for much longer. They'll need a complete physical from top to bottom. Us? We can afford to leave a few things out." She smiled again, and went back to scanning the file.

"Hmm…no illnesses or injuries listed here…Ok, Katniss. I'm going to ask you a few questions." She picked up a pen and held it poised over the file. "Please try to be honest, because if you're not, We'll find out, and all of this will become more complicated."

"Have at 'er."

"…Do you now have or have you ever had any type of venereal disease?"

"Uh, no." Katniss grimaced. "I've only ever slept with my husband."

The doctor nodded, scribbling in the file. "Good, good. Are you now, or have you ever been pregnant?"

"What? No, we don't have any kids yet…and I'm not pregnant…I…I don't think I'm pregnant…"

"You don't _think?_ "

Katniss frowned. Her and Peeta were normally pretty good for using condoms, but every now and then, they might forget, or skip it. But her monthly cycles were very regular, and she'd never so much as been late.

Doctor Furroughs scribbled in the file. "Ok…we're gonna give you a pregnancy test, just to be sure. Do you have any history of heart attacks, high blood pressure, low blood pressure, diabetes, kidney failure, liver failure, sleep apnea-"

"Whoa!" Katniss held up her hands to stop the onslaught. "Don't you think if I had _any_ of that, it would be in my file?"

"Just trying to be thorough, Katniss."

"Well no. I don't have…anything."

The doctor scribbled away. "Anxiety, Depression, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Bi-Polar Disorder? Any eating disorders or personality disorders? Debilitating phobias or-"

"NO!" Katniss gaped at the woman.

"No? Are you sure? After what you went through in the Games, if you experienced any PTSD, it would be completely understandable, and totally treatable-"

"No. I'm…I don't have any of that. I promise." Katniss shifted on the plastic covered cot, uncomfortable. She wished Peeta could have come in with her. She wondered if they were grilling him too.

The doctor's face softened. "Alright. I'm just gonna do a quick check up here."

Katniss waited patiently while the doctor looked in her ears, eyes and throat, prodded her neck, and listened to her breathing. She sat still as a blood pressure cuff was strapped around her arms and tightened. Finally, she endured the humiliation of being asked to strip of her bottoms and lay on the bed so the doctor could perform something called a PAP test. After what seemed like hours, she was allowed to get dressed and the doctor sank into her chair.

"Alright, Katniss. Everything looks just fine. We're close to being done here. Let's talk about contraception. Have you ever been on any kind of contraceptive before?"

"No….we just use condoms."

The doctor nodded. "Which is just fine, normally. But in the circumstances of the competition…Condoms may not always be around, or other competitors may not always be willing to use them. Which is why we're recommended that each female contestant consider their own contraception."

"Just the females?" Katniss wrinkled her nose at the injustice. "Why don't you just _make_ the guys wear condoms?"

"I'm sure you can see how difficult that would be for the Game Maker to enforce. Besides, just as some men may not want to wear a condom, some women may not want any type of contraception either."

"You mean…some girls _want_ to get pregnant?"

"I can't speculate. I only know that a few competitors have refused contraception. In any case, the choice is yours. You have several options. The first is a pill. You'd have to take one every day."

Katniss grimaced. She was already forgetful. "Next."

"There's an implant. It lasts for a while. Three to five years-"

"Next!" The competition would be over soon enough…who knew if she wanted children after that.

"I imagine then that you wouldn't be interested in permanently-"

"NEXT!"

"Well, that leaves the shot. It lasts for a month, so if the competition goes on for longer than that, you'll have to re-administer yourself. It would be sent down to you at the correct time."

 _The silver parachutes._ "Ok…that doesn't sound bad."

"Lovely." She nodded at the Avox who crossed the room and opened a cabinet which turned out to be a tiny fridge. She pulled out a vial and found a needle in a package from the drawer above. The Avox opened the package, and used the needle to draw some of the liquid from the vial into the syringe. Then she handed it to the doctor.

Katniss took a deep breath. She disliked needles.

"Just give me your arm. It'll be over before you know it. Would you like a count down?"

"No. It's ok. Just do it before I change my-" She gasped as she felt a sharp pinch in her upper arm.

"There! All done! No big deal, right?" She doctor placed a bandage over the spot, handing the used needle to the Avox.

"Sure." Katniss said through gritted teeth. "No big deal."

"Alright-y then. Any questions for me before I let you go?" Katniss shook her head, eager to escape the room. "Good. One last thing." She held out her hand and the Avox placed a small, clear plastic container in it. She held it out to Katniss. "I'll need you to give me a urine sample, for the pregnancy test. There are bathrooms at the end of the hall, near the door. Just urinate into the cup and place it in the little cupboard beside the bathroom door. Alright?"

"Ugh." Katniss responded and stood, taking the container. "Thanks." She pulled the door open and bolted out before the doctor could say anything else.

The door to Peeta's room was open, and the room empty. There was no sign of Herbus either. Katniss started back up the hall, hoping that Peeta was waiting for her outside the doors.

Suddenly the door just ahead of Katniss opened and a wall sized man stepped out. Unable to stop herself, Katniss plowed into him, and bounced off, landing hard on her butt. The plastic container clattered to the floor.

"Hey! Would it kill you to watch where your-" She looked up…and up…and up.

The man was massive. He had arms as thick as a gorillas and…he was staring right at her.

Not just staring…glaring.

"Everdeen." He rumbled with a grin. Katniss blinked. She didn't have the heart to correct him. He leaned down, his face just inches from hers. His expression was positively villainous. Katniss had to resist the urge to scoot away. "I've been hoping to meet you. You're even smaller than you look on TV."

"W-who are you?"

"I believe you knew my son? Marvel?" All traces of mirth evaporated from the man's face. Katniss's blood ran cold as she remembered shooting the arrow that had impaled Marvel in the chest. She hadn't even spared him a glance as he'd died, preoccupied with trying to get to Rue. Yes, she knew Marvel…only barely, but it was enough to haunt her dreams for the past several years.

Katniss nodded weakly.

"You killed my son. I've been waiting for an opportunity to pay you back for that, little Mocking Jay." His evil grin returned as he stood, looming over her. "I'll be waiting for you in the arena." And with that, he turned, taking the time to crush the plastic container under one massive foot as he walked off down the hall.

Katniss shivered.

"He's a nightmare, huh?" Katniss jumped, scrambling around on the floor. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." A stunning young blonde girl stood behind Katniss. _Wow…she might be one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen…_ The girl extended a hand to help her up.

"Thanks." Katniss said. The girl was shorter than her, surely no older than eighteen or nineteen.

"Katniss, right?" She gave a radiant smile that had even Katniss stunned.

"Uh…yeah."

"I'm Cherish. I think you met my older sister, Glimmer, in your first games?"

 _Aw crap._ "Yeah…look, Cherish, I'm sorry about what I did…I didn't-"

Cherish simply waved off her apologies. "It's ok. I know you didn't have any other choice. You had to do it to survive. I don't blame you. Besides, she was kind of a bitch, wasn't she?"

Katniss laughed, despite herself. "Well…I'm not going to argue with you." She walked beside the girl back down the hall. "How old are you, Cherish?"

"Nineteen. My parents didn't want me to come here…after what happened to Glim, but they sent out invitations to most recent champions, and youngest family members first, so I volunteered. I wanted to do it. I don't want all of Panem to think my whole family is like…like her…"

Katniss's face softened. "That's really admirable, Cherish." She eyed the gorgeous girl. She felt a sudden pang of fear for her. "Hey, you have to sleep in the same wing as that monster up there, don't you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Remember, I was in training for the Games too, since birth. He probably hasn't trained in killing since he turned eighteen and couldn't make it in. I can handle him."

"…if you're sure." They pushed open the glass doors. Peeta pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against, just outside the door.

"Hey! Herbus says our Prep teams are waiting in our wing. He went to meet them…" His gaze flickered to the blonde beside her and his speech faltered. Katniss glared.

"Cherish, meet my _husband_." She snapped the word. Peeta wrenched his eyes back to his wife, his cheeks flushing. "Peeta, this is Cherish. She's Glimmer's sister."

Peeta's face softened as he extended a hand towards the blonde. "Wow…it's nice to meet you, Cherish…and I'm sorry about your sister."

Cherish smiled, gazing at Peeta with perfect, green/gold eyes. "You did what you had too." Katniss tried to tell herself that she was imagining the seductive tone that had slipped into the girl's voice.

Peeta grinned back like a fool, his eyes locked on Cherish's, still holding her hand in his. "You're so kind…and so pretty…how old are you?"

"Nineteen." Cherish giggled. "I'll be twenty in a few months. Glimmer was older than me."

"And nowhere near as beautiful, I have to say."

"Alright then!" Katniss snapped, her blood boiling. "We should get back to our wing, Peeta, right? Didn't you say Herbus was waiting?"

"There's no rush." Peeta muttered, not even bothering to glance away from Cherish, who giggled once again. "It's not like they can start without us."

Katniss reached out and pinched Peeta's arm as hard as she could.

"Ouch! What the hell, Kat?" He dropped the girl's hand to rub his arm, finally looking at his wife. Katniss stared him down, livid.

"Oh, forgive me for interrupting!" She gave Cherish one last withering glance before stomping off down the hall.

 _I guess I shouldn't underestimate the girl._ She fumed to herself. _She may be sweet, but it seems like she's just as much of a competitor as her sister._

"Kat, wait up!" Peeta jogged up the stairs behind her, but she didn't slow. "Come on, Katniss, I was just being friendly."

"Oh, I could see that!" Katniss hissed over her shoulder, stalking down the short hall to their wing. Peeta caught up to her just as she pushed the doors open.

"Ah, good, you're back!" Herbus floated towards them from the living room. Your prep teams are waiting in your rooms."

Peeta reached for Katniss, but she turned away abruptly, disappearing down the hall and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Herbus glanced at Peeta in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

Peeta sighed, turning towards his own hall. "I guess the competition really _has_ started."


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss had been washed, dried, moisturized, powered, perfumed, plucked, waxed, buffed, polished and shined. She sat on her bed in her bathroom, poking at her pink, hairless, shiny leg. _I look like I have a mutation._ At that thought she immediately remembered the muttations, and she swallowed hard.

The door opened and she stood, happy to be distracted.

"Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. It's a pleasure." The girl had skin the colour of honey and curly light brown hair with streaks of gold, pulled up into a messy bun atop her head. Her cheekbones shimmered with some kind of gold powder, her full lips were painted black, and her eyebrows were shaped like upside down check marks, but other than that, she looked fairly normal, for a Capitol person. "I'm Meg. I'm the head of your prep team."

"It's nice to meet you." She didn't look much older than Katniss herself. She was dressed in a black halter top and tiny leather shorts, under a long gold jacket and thigh high black leather boots. She placed the bag she was carrying down on one of the two armchairs in the corner of her room and took off her jacket.

Katniss stifled a gasp.

On Meg's right shoulder blade, was a bright gold tattoo...of the Mocking jay pin that had become the symbol of the rebellion against the Capitol. Katniss eyed the tattoo and felt a sense of sudden recognition as the girl turned again, with a bright purple notebook and pen in her hands.

"First, I'll need to see your body. Gotta know what I'm working with."

Katniss nodded in understanding and let her robe drop to the floor. Meg circled her slowly, scratching notes into the book, and making little 'mmhmm' sounds. After that, she retrieved a tape measure from her bag and began to wrap it around Katniss's body, scribbling her findings in the book as well. She was close enough for Katniss to notice the generous dusting of light brown freckles that spread across the girl's nose, cheeks, collarbones and shoulders. Her eyes were as grey as a stormy sea, a very unusual color. Katniss wondered if it was natural. She opened her mouth to ask, just as Meg slipped the tape measure between her legs and up in a loop around her torso. Katniss jumped and let out a tiny squeal as the plastic tape pressed intimately against her.

Meg grinned sheepishly. "Whoops. I guess that one should have come with a warning, huh?"

"Or at least dinner, first."

Meg laughed. Katniss tried to relax. _Most of Panem is going to be seeing you naked. Who cares if this girl does?_ Although, she hoped, the rest of Panem wouldn't be getting quite so up close and personal with her nakedness.

"Alright, you can put your robe back on. Why don't you come over here and have a seat, and we'll chat a bit?"

As Katniss tied her robe back around her waist, Meg went over to the door and pulled it open. The same Avox who had served breakfast stepped into the room, a tray of tea and cookies in his hands. His eyes flicked to Katniss as he entered. She gave him a wide smile. He hesitantly smiled back before placing the tray on the table between the armchairs and hurrying from the room.

Katniss moved closer to the table, as Meg sat. She glanced at the tray and her heart warmed.

While the Avox had brought tea for Meg, she noticed that her own mug was filled with hot chocolate. She grinned. _I_ have _to learn his name..._

"What's so funny?" Meg asked as she picked up her tea and started spooning sugar into it.

"Nothing." Katniss sat in her chair and picked up her hot chocolate. It was delicious, just as before.

"So Katniss. When you were in the games before, you were styled by...Cinna, is that correct?" she flipped through her notebook as she spoke.

Katniss's chest tightened at the mention of Cinna's name. He had been her only true and constant friend during the games, her only source of support. And he had been killed, in front of her, because of it. Katniss had to take a moment and clear her throat before responding.

"Um...yes. That's right."

Meg looked up at her, hearing the change in her voice, but Katniss suddenly became very preoccupied with selecting a cookie from the tray.

"How did you like the styles he chose for you?"

"Um...everything was beautiful..." Katniss bit her lip, before deciding to answer an honestly as possible. "The dresses were all stunning, but a bit more ostentatious than I'd normally wear."

Meg nodded, scribbling away. "Understandable. How would you describe your style?"

"Um...comfortable? Functional?" Meg gave her a look that said that wasn't enough. "I...uh...like blue. And black. And...gold." She glanced at the jacket over the arm of Meg chair. Meg noticed and smiled.

"Noted. Have you been informed about the live interviews tomorrow?"

Katniss's stomach sank. "No...but I'll admit, I thought that might happen."

Meg nodded sympathetically. "I'm making a dress for you, but I think you'll like it. Herbus will talk to you more about the strategies he has planned for you, but honestly Katniss, there is nothing in store for you that you can't handle. I promise you that."

Katniss smiled. "Thank you, Meg."

She nodded. "Well, I have about all I need for now. I'll let you get dressed, and I'll be out in the living room with Herbus and the other Prep team leader." Meg stood, and Katniss got a glimpse of her tattoo once again.

The words simply fell from her lips, of their own accord. "You _knew_ Cinna...didn't you?"

Meg raised an angular eyebrow with a slight surprised smile. "Why would you think that?"

"Um...a hunch?"

Meg's smile widened. "Well, you're correct. Cinna was my older half brother. When I found out you would be participating in the games, I volunteered for this position so I could work with you...he respected you a lot."

Katniss stood slowly. "Your brother...he got me through the games...both times. He..." She had to stop, as her throat tightened. She blinked at the ceiling, refusing to let the tears filling her eyes fall. Meg's warm fingers found her hand.

"You will _not_ be a pawn, Katniss." She whispered. "They will not use you to send some idealistic message of peace and happiness between the districts and the Capitol. No matter what, you will remain who you are...who you have always been. Remember that."

And then her hand was gone. Meg picked up her things and left the room so quickly, Katniss barely glimpsed her retreating back before she was gone.

Katniss got dressed in her black tank and shorts, and found a tight black sweater hanging in her closet. She tugged that on too and headed down the hall towards the living room. A savory smell floated down the hall and her stomach grumbled. She frowned. She always had a healthy appreciation for food-as those who have often gone without it usually do. But she seemed to be hungrier than usual.

 _Must be the mountain air._ She quickened her pace and found Herbus, Cinna and a man wearing a green, leopard print jump suit with a high collar and bell bottoms, sitting around the living room table. In front of the windows stood a man in a long white jacket, manning a grill that had not been there before. The smoke floated up towards the skylight.

"Katniss. Lovely. Please, come sit."

Katniss stepped in to the room, her stomach growling ferociously. "What is all this?" she waved towards the chef and his table laden with meats and breads.

"Lunch. Would you like a sandwich?"

"...I...can think of nothing I'd like more." Katniss's mouth watered as she stepped over to the cart. Herbus laughed.

"A woman with an appetite. Now there's something you don't see often in the Capitol."

Katniss frowned, not sure if that was a compliment. She surveyed the options. Glistening roasted beef, braised lamb, steaming, juicy pork, a massive turkey, thick brown bread, fluffy white bread and more spreads than she could identify. The chef looked at her expectantly.

"What can I make you, miss?"

"Um...it all looks so good...surprise me?" The chef smiled and went to work.

"Oh good, Peeta. You're here too. Please, join us."

Katniss turned slowly. Peeta stood in the entryway, hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes on her. Katniss stared back, trying not to glower. She wanted to forgive him...it really wasn't that big a deal. He was just playing the game. Still irrational emotions washed over her; anger, fear, sadness, loneliness...and un-ignorable jealousy.

Herbus looked slowly between the two of them, his expression confused. "Er..."

Peeta opened his mouth and took a step towards her, but she dropped her eyes and crossed the room, ignoring the remaining empty couch and sinking into the loveseat beside Meg.

Everyone looked surprised at that, even the chef, but Katniss simply looked up towards the skylight, watching the smoke from the grill dance in the midday sun.

Peeta cleared his throat awkwardly and sat beside the man in green. He stared pointedly at his wife, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"Al...right then. Er, Peeta? Sandwich?" Herbus indicated the chef.

"Uh...sure." Peeta tore his eyes away from Katniss and glanced at the table. "I'll have beef. On brown bread. Thanks."

Movement in the corner of Katniss's eye caught her attention. The Avox stepped into view, holding a mug in one hand and a plate with a steaming grilled sandwich in the other. He nodded towards the coffee table, his expression questioning. Despite herself, Katniss felt a smile spread across her face.

"Yes, there's fine, thank you."

The Avox gave her a shy, tentative smile, his eyes darting back and forth between her face and the floor, and he placed her food on the table, backing quickly away.

When he moved, she unwittingly locked eyes with her husband. His eyes were narrowed in confusion. He glanced at the Avox and back at her. She rolled her eyes and picked up her sandwich.

"Well, I think we'd better get started. Now, this will be the only meeting I have with the two of you at the same time. You may be from the same district, but in this game you play as individuals. Your strategy is your own. You have training in an hour so I'll try to be quick."

Katniss took a bite and the flavour exploded in her mouth. It was turkey, on a pale brown bread that she hadn't even seen. The sandwich was full of greens, and a spicy sauce that had her eyes watering. She leaned forward and reached for her mug.

 _Hot chocolate._ One would imagine she'd be sick of it, having had it three times in one day, but she took an excited sip. It was just as delicious as always. Even more, because she realized that the Avox must be bringing it to her because she had indicated that she liked it, at breakfast. She looked over her shoulder at the Avox who stood in the corner of the room, eyes on the floor. He looked up as he felt her eyes on his face. She lifted the mug in thanks. He raised his eyebrows in an uncertain look and nodded towards the cup.

 _Do you like it?_

Katniss giggled and nodded. His smile broadened. His tanned cheeks flushed slightly and his eyes dropped back to the floor.

"The arena will have a cornucopia in the center, just like the last games. Only instead of weapons and survival gear, there will be...well all kinds of sexual paraphernalia."

"What kind of 'paraphernalia' exactly, Herby?" Meg grinned, crossing one knee over the other and leaning back in the couch and taking a gulp of a bright orange drink with fruits floating in it.

Herbus flushed. "Oh, you know...all sorts of...instruments and...er...devices...for you to...er...use."

Meg laughed. "If I paid you a million dollars...could you just say the word 'dildo' for me, please? Just once."

Katniss snorted into her hot chocolate. Peeta chuckled too, his eyes lighting up for the first time since returning from the doctor's.

Herbus was beet red. "Dil...Di..." He huffed impatiently. "We don't have time for this!"

"How are we supposed to be prepared if we don't know what's in the cornucopia, Herb?" Peeta inquired, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees. "You're not going to send us in blind, are ya?"

"I...I...You..."

"Alright, you guys, lay off him before he combusts." The man in green finally spoke, an easy grin on his face. He met Katniss's eyes across the table. "I'm Nero, by the way." He had black hair, spiked up on top of his head, and exotic, almond shaped eyes, bright green against his caramel coloured skin. He made her imagine far off places. She wondered if his appearance was authentic, or the product of Capitol procedures. Nevertheless, she smiled at him.

"Katniss." She said. Peeta's grin slipped off his face and his eyes darted between the two of them.

Katniss leveled him with a glare, exhaling in exasperation. _Really?_

He lifted his shoulders and an affronted look crossed his face. _Well, how should I know?_

Katniss lifted a sardonic eyebrow. _Because I'm not you._

Peeta sank back into his seat, his expression sinking into one of hurt. _Are you actually serious?_

Katniss tore her eyes away from her husband and back to Herbus, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"You have, of course, as much time as you wish to spend at the cornucopia, but I would suggest you gather whatever...materials...you think you may need and depart. This game will require strategy. You want to access as many of the other competitors as quickly as you can, but remember, everyone who you connect with is now one step closer to winning, as well. Also, you'll want to protect yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Herbus sipped his wine as he considered how to phrase his response. "Well, there will undoubtedly be some people in this competition who seek to take advantage of its _nature_ for their own personal...enjoyment. I am not saying that these people will not also be trying to win. But they may be willing to take an opportunity more than once with other competitors...even, perhaps, unwilling competitors."

Katniss's eyes widened and she put her mug down with a loud 'thunk'. "Are you saying we're gonna get _raped_?"

"No! For goodness's sake! I'm simply saying you should look out for yourselves! I promise you, not all of the other competitors are as lovely and civilized as the two of you."

Katniss thought about the blonde behemoth that had threatened her downstairs and shuddered.

"I would suggest you find a place that seems comfortable and establish it as your own. Exit as you wish to seek out other players, or bring them back with you if you so desire. But set up a way to keep other competitors away from you if you don't want them near."

Katniss nodded.

"Sounds good." Peeta muttered.

"You will also want to find some way to feed yourselves. There will be some food in the cornucopia, but not much to live on. There is an...aptly named... 'mess hall' in the arena, but you probably won't want to go there often."

Katniss frowned. "Why not?"

"Well," Herbus cradled his chin on his palm, swirling his wine in his free hand. "I don't know the details exactly, but I am led to believe there is some kind of system which ensures you cannot enter whilst clothed. Also...the food may...affect you differently. I would suggest you gather what you can from the cornucopia, and then hunt for the rest. I assume you can hunt." He winked at Katniss, laughing at his own joke. She frowned.

"Yeah. With weapons. Will there be weapons?"

"Each competitor is allowed one weapon in the arena...to protect oneself, but mainly to hunt." Katniss's frown deepened. She was sure that would only increase the amount of people willing to win by force but...she needed her bow if she was going to keep herself fed. And safe, she supposed.

"What kind of animals are there? Are we gonna be in a forest again? Or on a beach?"

"I don't know, Katniss, and even if I did, you know I couldn't tell you. But I imagine they wouldn't bother allowing you a weapon to hunt if there were no animals."

 _Unless they plan to just have us kill each other after all._

"Once a winner has been announced, find your way back to the center of the arena to be transported outside."

"How exactly are scores kept?" Peeta crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I mean, all the information said was we had to give the other competitors 'pleasure'. How can they judge who's been pleased or not? A kiss could please someone. A backrub could please someone. I find a friendly handshake to be quite pleasing."

Nero snorted. "I think you'll be doing a whole different kind of handshake in the arena, my friend." He made a lewd gesture, and Meg pinched the bridge of her dainty, upturned nose, groaning.

"In this case, the word 'pleasure' means a very specific kind...er. A completion, if you would." Everyone stared at him as if he were speaking a foreign language. "Er...you know...when a person is...erm...completely satisfied..."

"Oh, for crying out loud, you've gotta make 'em cum!" Meg snapped.

Herbus' face turned a previously unattained shade of maroon. He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Er...in layman's terms...yes. That. Now, I'll talk more about personal strategies with each of you tomorrow. For now, you two need to head downstairs for group training. Wash up and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

Katniss stood, brushing her hands on her bare thighs. Peeta stood too, reaching for her, but she turned away sharply, heading for her room. She wasn't quite ready to talk to him yet. And with all of this strategy and training happening, perhaps it was best that she didn't speak to him for a while.


End file.
